DemiangelsWhat Happens When Their Worlds Collide?
by NamesCat
Summary: The flock is off to the good ol' town of New York City while Percy and the gang are living their action-filled lives in the home of the Empire of State. What'll happen when you mix these two groups? Read to find out! Percabeth! Mang! Other matchups unsure
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Sorry if there isn't much dialogue in this first chapter, I just wanted to set the beginning of the plot down first so I can just move on in the next chap. So... enjoy! Oh and:**

**The presently included characters (more to come):**

**Max- sixteen  
Fang- sixteen  
Iggy- sixteen  
Nudge- eleven  
Gazzy- eight  
Angel- six**

**Percy- sixteen  
Annabeth- sixteen  
Nico- twelve**

**

* * *

**

**Maximum Ride POV**

The aircraft was dark, crawling with shadows and plenty of sleeping passengers. The only light in the claustrophobia-initiating mass was Fang's laptop on the folding table in front of the silent figure on my right and the occasional monitor entertaining the few active passengers aside form us. By us, I speak of the flock. You know, The Flock. The group of Avian Americans who have saved the Earth's skin heaps of times?

Ugh, I guess I'll have to begin the usual introduction for those idiots reading a fan-fic of a series they have no clue even exists. Well, the previously mentioned 'flock' is my "family." By family, I don't mean biological, I mean closer-than-hand-woven-silk family. The flock is made up of six members, seven if you have a fondness for talking canines.

The youngest of our family would be Angel, a mind-reading six-year-old who has the most powers out of us all. Next to her would be Gazzy, short for the Gasman, the eight-year-old biological brother of Angel who happens to be the owner of a poorly controlled digestive track. Besides those two, the rest of the flock is not related by blood. The third youngest would be our eleven-year-old chatterbox fashionista extraordinaire: Nudge! That girl could give you a miracle makeover while talking your ear off with topics ranging from poor, deprived ducklings to the magical leprechauns at the end of a rainbow, all in the same conversation.

The third eldest of the flock is our pervert pyromaniac/chef, Iggy, who is able to get around the fact that he is blind effortlessly. Second eldest is the shadow of the flock, who also happens to be my best friend/ boyfriend/ right-hand man: Fang! Finally, the leader of the flock would be me, the one and only Maximum Ride: saving the world by day, and continuing to save the world by night. Fang, Iggy and I are all at the glorious age of sixteen. For the earlier mentioned talkative canine lovers, Total is the annoying black Scottie, who somehow has knowledge of the world's celebrities, sights, culture, etc.

We had departed from my mother, Dr. Valencia Martinez, and Ella, my fourteen-year-old sister's home back in Arizona at around ten o'clock P. M. So now, the flock and I were on board Jet Blue airlines, flying to New York City, the most crowded city I know of. With its bustling, polluted air, it's the best place for six bird-kids to live these days! Not!

You see, my biological male parent, Jeb Batchelder, who is slowly becoming my second most hated person in the world rather than the first, believes that the flock should grasp the concept of an average human's education. The reason why we're traveling to the West Coast instead of just attending Ella's school back in Arizona, where it is warm almost year-round, is because Jeb thinks that, while we learn "valuable" skills, we should live near some people who could be of use to us on our mission to save the world from pollution and evil baddies alike.

However, the man has refused to tell me whom this useful person is despite my spine-chilling glares, leaving me only with a fortune cookie message. Literally! About a week after we had rescued my mother from a sinister Chinese man named Mr. Chu, Jec had treated the whole family to a Chinese restaurant. After we had eaten, each of us had cracked open a a tiny, golden fortune cookie. When I opened mine, guess what is said. _In the smoking city of New York, you will discover multiple persons who will be massive help to you in an almost impossible quest._Let's just say Jeb didn't leave that restaurant with a completely intact shoulder.

At the moment, it is two in the morning, and we our landing time is being delayed for the New York area is suffering weather difficulties at the moment. I opened the sliding window to my right just enough for me to take a peek at the ground below. I couldn't see anything, just swirling clouds, some pieces of river, and a whole lot of lightning. Yikes.

I noted three other windows had opened on my side of the plane also. One would be Iggy, who was sitting on the left of Gazzy in the two seater in front of Fang and I. Another would be Angel, who is seated next to Nudge behind us. And Total, whom had to be seated next to a complete stranger, who may I add isn't the most sanitary person in the nation. Thanks to Angel's growing mind powers, Total is now "a normal-looking twelve-year-old with black hair, pale skin, and puppy dog brown eyes" to everyone else on board the plane. All in all, Total was an adorable human boy! Even though I don't think Total's dog years add up to twelve.

Suddenly, despite the growing silence in the aircraft, Nudge decided that she would be the one to slice that silence in half, taking on the subject of the deliciousness of the airline's peanuts.

"Oh. My. GOSH! Angel! Have you tasted these things?! I bet if we sent them to some fancy Italian restaurant, the head chef would declare these peanuts works of art! Mmm!"

Soon enough, Gazzy figured that he was now free to discuss the possibility of taking his deadly human gases and mixing it in with his and Iggy's "killer" bombs. And, in fact, I believe I hear Total attempting to start a conversation with his row mate about the wonders of deodorant. I glanced at Fang and we shared a look. Oh dear Lord, was this going to be a long hour.

**Percy Jackson POV**

"How in the world can you stand those faces just looking at you with such, such, such creepiness! If you want them on your cape, fine, but on a chair where I have to sit? No. Way!"

"Ugh. If your chair can be a hot pink glittery throne that looks like it can walk down the Red Carpet itself, I can at least sit in a chair that is only half as unreasonable as yours!"

I threw my head back as my arms supported my weight and my legs were spread out. This argument had been taking place for about three hours

With Nico on my left and Annabeth on my right, we sat at the entrance of the room that held the thrones of the Gods. In the throne room, a rather violent debate was taking place, a debate over what Hades's throne should look like. Pretty intense isn't it?

Annabeth sighed while watching the conflict with nervous eyes, she had just finished designing the courtyard of Olympus which she had been designing for over two months after her mother, Athena, had granted her permission to remodel all of Olympus due to Kronos's damages. Most likely, the girl right next to me was hoping the fight wouldn't be taken outside. As one hand supported her head and the other was drumming its fingers nervously against her legs which were clad in dark denim shorts, she sat Indian style.

I smiled over at her and turned my attention back to the action. Hades was presently summoning skeletons of the dead up to Olympus, which I didn't think was possible since Olympus is pretty high off the ground. Apparently, Hades wanted the material of his throne to hold the spirits of the dead, just like his cape. But, Aphrodite seemed to have a thing against the deceased, so she insisted that Hades make his throne of sparkling jewels, the main mineral to be used in her mind would be gleaming obsidian.

And Ares, being Aphrodite's boyfriend and everything, fought on the Goddess of Beauty's side. Just to add to the peace, the other major gods were doing all they could to stop the fight, which to them, meant using their powers too. I guess this is what happens when Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom, isn't present. Annabeth's mother was presently watching over some architectural project somewhere in the world. At least, that's all I really caught on from what Annabeth had told me.

I glanced at Nico, who seemed pretty bored, just lying there. He was watching the drama before us with an impassive face. Lying on his stomach, feet swinging themselves back and forth, and his arms underneath his head. At first, Nico had been as excited as a child who discovers the word's largest gummy worm when his father, Hades, had been accepted amongst the other gos and was now allowed up in the wealth of Olympus, but now, the excitement had faded away and he saw the acceptance as old news.

Oh, those of you who have decided to just plop yourselves into any old fanfiction, I'm Percy Jackson, the demigod son of Poseidon, God of the Seas. Annabeth Chase is one of my best friends, though most people say that the two of us are a 'couple'. Sure, we've had some 'moments' in the past, but we are just friends at the present time. She is also sixteen, with wavy blond hair that is usually in a pony tail but cascades down her back when the strands are not loose and on her face were mesmerizing stormy grey eyes and soft pink lips. She's the dauther of Athena, so shes born a total smart aleck. Uh… Lemme rephrase that, She has blond hair and grey eyes. If only Morpheus were on our side eh? Then I could knock you out in a flash. But he's not so you'll just have to pretend you heard nothing.

Anyways, Nico DiAngelo is a friend I met a while back, then he became my enemy, and he is now my pal again after helping the Olympians win against the evil Titan, Kronos two months ago on my birthday. As a child of Hades, he was pretty depressed kid who average school students would dump into the 'goth' category, but he did have his fun moments. The twelve-year-old had shaggy dark brown hair that slightly covered his dusky hazel eyes.

After about an hour had passed I glanced at the new watch that my half-brother, Tyson, had made for me. It also worked as a shield which had the adventures we had shared carved into it. The cyclopes had given it to me at a time that seems so distant and had repaired it over and over again whenever it would retrieve damage. He's a great brother, though he is a leader to the cyclopes of the sea, he is a bit random, such as when he shouts, "I love chicken ponies!" But you've gotta love that about him.

It was nearing two in the morning. Thank gods it's a weekend or else my mom, Sally Jackson, would freak! I decided to sneak back out of the room, though I bet if I had stomped out of the room with a hurricane around me, the quarrelling leaders of our world still wouldn't have noticed my leaving. Annabeth and Nico followed behind me, probably eager to escape the boredom like I had been. I walked past the lush, breath-taking courtyard in the center of the grand city and other buildings of home and business to the edge of town, where the mystical world was connected to the mortal world by a pathway of shining white stones. I glanced down below us in the empty space next to the rock path, a storm was brewing around the city thanks to Zeus and I knew the thundershowers would disrupt life down below.

"So Seaweed Brain, what now? It's not like there's much to do up here with the gods going on like that," Annabeth commented with a point.

"Yeah Percy. Maybe we can go around New York a bit. My Dad's been complainin' lately that 'my style just adds to his misery' and he says I should try something new. Why the God of the Dead cares about what I look like is beyond me," Nico suggested. I guess Hades is starting to lose his touch a bit, considering that he has fought over the material his royal chair would be made out of. I glanced at the only female in the group, she just shrugged, as if to say _What can it hurt?_

"Sure, I think I need a new jacket anyway," I glanced down at myself. Besides the worn blue jacket, my Converse had holes in the tips and were wearing thin near the soles thanks to my constant running. "And some shoes."

Then Annabeth took on a look of shock, which usually happens when something pops into that mind of hers.

"Yeah?" I probed.

"You two know it is only two in the morning right?"

Nico and I looked down at our shoes, which were both in pretty bad shape.

Next to me, Nico muttered so only I could hear. "Leave it to the blond to be the smart one."

I snickered. The blond beside me looked at me with question in her eyes.

I shook my head and grinned. She only glared at me and continued to the elevator that would bring us back to the main lobby of the Empire State Building.

Suddenly, Nico's face brightened and he smiled at us, showing off his white teeth. "JFK Airport is still open right?"

I nodded slowly wondering where he was going with this and Annabeth answered with a _No duh_ look.f

"Well, we can catch a taxi there and hang around. The guards will have to us through without question, they're Hermes's assistants in travel," he explained.

"Perfect! Who knows, maybe was can find an empty luggage merry-go-round thing and go for a spin in the passageways." I added.

The feminine one in the group shook her head, "Leave it to you two to think of something as idiotic as that. But we've got nothin' else to do so let's go." She entered the elevator as 'Stayin' Alive' rang through our ears.

"When are they gonna change this dang song already?" Was what I said before the metal doors closed upon our way to ground-level.

**

* * *

**

**So, how'd you guys like it? Should I tweak it a bit? Stop writing the story? Continue? Everything will be determined by your reviews!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I feel so bad for taking practically a month to update. I havean excuse! 1.) I got sick, even though I was well enough to write, but oh well, it's an excuse. 2.) I couldn't think of a good enough second chapter to live up to my first one. 3.) I was lazy, I have a tendency to procrastinate, as most readers of my other stories know. **

**I am SO sorry that this chapter sucks, if I can, I'll go back and edit it so it can be worth your time. But for now, you're stuck with this. So let's hope it's all good...**

**-328328328328328-**

**Oh! AND Special thanks to:**

**StarofCalamity = I just may use that idea... hmmm..**

Crissy = Thanks! lol, here's your update! :D

**ESTRELLITAS = lol, I feel loved! Here the update!Blissful-x-Optimism = Thanks so much! Hahaha *rolls eyes* Gods have a tendency to... overreact at times. Excuse their behavior lol *Happy smile falters as I flick my gaze at Hades who is attempting to break out of the steel cage I'm locking him and the other characters in* uh.... Um.... Gotta go now... *walks fast away* Hades! What did I tell you about escaping!**

**DayDreamer = I really hope this meets your expectations. I know its doesn't fit mine, but maybe it'll work for you? lol Enjoy!**

**Bettycooper2sweet = Hahaha, :D This probably isn't as good as yours, but thanks for the support! I'll try to get around to reading yours. I'm not too good with remembering stuff that I promise people I'll do, but I'll try.**

**Em = lol Thanks!**

**Okay, I'll be answering all reviews here from now on, 'cause I don't like filling out those easy access review reply things, nope, I take the harder way. lol.**

**-328328328328328-**

**FINALLY! WHAT WE HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR....the disclaimer. HAHAHA, had you going there for a second right? ( I know, I'm not funny but I try)**

**Disclaimer: Okay, I easily admit that I do not own Percy Jackson and his friends and god friends and Maximum Ride and anything else related t her. James Patterson and Rick Riordan do. AND I do not own some other stuff, but I'm to lazy to list 'em, so deal with it.**

**NOW! WHAT WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR: CHAPTER 2! TA-DAH!!!!!!**

**(Don't mind the numbers, the lines are starting are just starting to get on my nerves 'cause they don't go where I want them to go)**

**-328328328328328- **

**Maximum Ride POV**

I rested by head back against the navy-blue chair and closed my eyes in hopes of gaining some of the relaxation needed to survive the remaining few minutes of the flight.

"So Max, did _you_try the peanuts?" Never mind, trash that idea. I turned in my seat, leaning on the metal divider, to look at the two little angels behind me through the gap between Fang's and my chair. "'Cause I'm tellin' you, these things are mind blowing! They're just salty enough so that they don't dry out your mouth and they're real sweet too. Do you think Iggy can get the recipe from the flight crew so he can make some of these things when we move into our house? Maybe- Mmmm..." Nudge trailed off while relishing the tastiness of her snack.

"The Nudge Channel has been cancelled for the moment due to a brief episode of yours truly stuffing the delicious peanuts into her mouth. Thank you for your cooperation." Angel announced, sounding oh-so professional, folding her hands in her lap after pretending to shuffle a pile of papers on the folding table in front of her.

I laughed at their antics and just to satisfy Nudge, I added, "Yes Nudge, the peanuts were awesome." She didn't seem to pay much attention to me though, for she simply nodded and continued to chew on the crunchy pieces of nutrients in her mouth, her eyes closed as she relaxed in her spot. Wasn't I just doing that?

I spun back around to face the mini-television/radio/game-console thing stuck into the seat before me.

"Hey Gazzers, I betcha that if we stuff Izzy Jr. in Max's suitcase, she. Would. Freak."

Iggy voice was carried to my ears from his seat in front of me. I leaned over so I would be able to peer through the emptiness between the younger males of my flock. Next to the metal bar that divided the seats, Gazzy was working on something hidden by his discarded, green-shaded windbreaker. I tilted my head to get a better look and saw the eight-year-old poke something and close a door type object on whatever was concealed in that camouflage jacket of his.

"That would be awesome! Her face would be all-" Gazzy made an "imitation" of a would-be me, dropping his jaw with his eyes looking as if if you poked them, they would tumble straight out of their sockets. He also furrowed his eyebrows and put his hands on his hips, making him look flat out ridiculous if you ask me.

Just as Iggy took the camo bundle from his accomplice and started rocking it in his arms lovingly, (What the heck?) I chose the time to make the two aware of my presence.

"Hey guys. What you two got there?" I asked as if them hiding something were just as casual as the average businessman walking through Times Square on a Monday morning with a cup of coffee in his grip.

My little trooper jumped in his seat while Iggy turned his attention smoothly over to me.

"Oh hey Max. We were just thinking…um… of what would happen if we put our son in your luggage. We were hoping for a surprising way for you to meet him, we named him Izzy Jr." Iggy said, radiating joy. The kid covers up well, but not well enough.

As I righted the startled expression caused by Iggy's random and natural answer back to a calm, collected one, I noticed that Gazzy wasn't in the proud mother position himself, shock and panic etched into his features as he looked from me to Iggy and back again.

"So Iggy, I'm now an aunt to a child of my two favorite pyromaniacs?" I asked playing along with the third-in-command's game.

"Totally. Aren't you so happy girl?" Gazzy now answered, having caught on to the whole joke. He even added in the accent that one of those gay hair stylists on television had.

I snickered and decided to go on easy on Gazzy and Iggy for now. Before I returned to my position, I said, "And Gazzy, I would _not_ look like that, and if I'm going to find anything unusual with my stuff when we land, you better start writing those wills of yours' right now."

I sat up again and focused on the entertainment system attached to the back of Iggy's chair, each of my arms rested on top of a pale silver armrest on either side of me.

Growing bored of watching the little plane icon float over New York City after ten seconds and not wanting to change the channel, I turned my gaze over to Fang, who happened to be smirking at me.

I knew he was joking around, smirking at the fact that I dealt with the two groups surrounding us back and forth so I rolled my eyes at him and stuck out my tongue.

"So how's your blog?" I asked, leaning over the metal barrier between us to look at the computer screen.

"Pretty good as usual, tons of kids are starting to help out in their communities to stop global warming," the dark mass responded, sending me one of those special smiles that could light up this whole universe, cliché I know, but how else can I put him into simpler words?

I smiled back at him, amazed that Fang was actually mine, not some stupid redheaded idiot's who batted her eyelashes at him every five seconds. From his stunning, never-ending nearly-black eyes that seemed to see right through me to the way that he was always there, ready to wrap those comforting, muscular arms around me when needed. I sighed in my fantasies as I drifted off, daydreaming of certain times in carnivals, beaches, and caves. I reopened my eyes quickly when I remembered I was having a conversation with the one my daydreams were of.

I returned to earth to find Fang raising an eyebrow at me as if to say, _Hello? Losing consciousness on me are you?_ I giggled, yes The Maximum Ride giggled, it's not that much of a crime, I can be a girl when I want to. I narrowed my eyes playfully afterwards and took another look at his laptop.

The endless streams of words easily grew monotonous and my eyelids began to feel like boulders. Soon enough, I was out cold.

**Percy Jackson POV**

"I bet you ten dollars that Percy won't be able to catch us a ride not matter _how_ hard he tries without my help," Nico claimed as we each exited the elevator, the song fading bit by bit after having terrorized my brain cells. Once the three of us has stepped outside the Empire State Building, I walked over to the edge of the street and raised a hand. Soon enough, a yellow taxi stopped at my feet, a little too close for comfort if my opinion counts.

I turned around and smirked at the twelve-year-old clad in black. His shoulders sagged a bit as he and Annabeth walked over to the cab I hailed. They climbed in and Nico mumbled, "Lousy New Yorker, this close to getting ran over too," under his breath, but both Annabeth and I heard it and we laughed. I smiled while the youngest of us forked over a ten dollar buck from my left. The blond to my right gave me a disapproving look and shook her head at me for taking a younger kid's cash.

"He's the one who called it. I'm just fulfilling his wishes," I defended myself, placing my hands in the air in an innocent position. After she raised an eyebrow at me in continued dissatisfaction, I grinned and put my hands behind my head, taking a deep breath.

Then I did all I could to hold in that final, pure breath. The cab smelled terrible! The air was populated with smells of alcohol, sweat, cheese puffs and cigars. I looked around the enclosed space to see stained walls and ripped leather seats.

Now I'm a New Yorker and I've been in my fair share of taxis, but this surely takes the cake in the top five worst cabs of the city.

"Okay, so where you kids want me take ya?" A deep voice called from the front seat. From our positions in the back seat, we could see that he had spiked blond hair with brown highlights, clad in a fresh looking dark blue T-shirt and jeans. He looked clean.

"JFK Airport please," Annabeth got in before Nico and I could say any of the sarcastic comments we were bound to say.

"Sure thing," he said, not seeming too worried that three kids that looked under twenty-one were in his cab at nearly two thirty in the morning. Hmm, fine with me.

Since the taxi's radio was playing calming jazz at the moment, I saw that all three of us were pulling our iPods from our pockets.

Mine was pretty old, being a beat up 4 GB iPod nano video, it was silver but since it's all scratched up at the edges I put a navy and light blue skin with an image of the ocean on its surface. I looked over at Annabeth's, which was a lime-green iPod nano chromatic. I swiveled my head to check on Nico, who was nodding his head to music on a black iPod classic with a skin of a skull on it.

The slow beat of My Guardian Angel was interrupted about fifteen minutes into the ride by a screeching sound. I opened my eyes from listening, yanked out my headphones, and turned my head at the same moment as my two friends to see our cab driver "singing" along to Waking Up in Vegas.

Annabeth, Nico and I shared a look and grimaced with wide eyes at our chauffeur. Almost ten more minutes to go…

**-328328328328328328-**

**So? Loved it? Hated it? Despise it with all your heart that you wish I go die in a ditch? Put all that love/hate/despisation into a review! They always make me feel happy. Flames not so much.... but oh well, review until your heart cannot review no more!**

**Um... Listen everyone, I need a beta. I agree with the few of you that mentioned my grammar and stuff. It isn't exactly professional. I'm new to the whole beta thing... so I guess you PM me?**

**OH! OH! OH! I edited the last chapter, I edited I think three things. 1.) A spelling mistake somewhere in the throne argument 2.) Nico now disses Annabeth's blond hair quietly. Hehehe, I'll be adding stuff in with blond jokes a lot (Don't take it personal, they're just funny, I torture my two blond friends with em all the time, they think they're hilarious ;D) 3.)My friend who has attempted to beta my story, who is now fired (it doesn't work too well when she doesn't know what Maximum Ride really is.... lol no hard feelings Jen!), has pointed out that the actual name of the elevator music is, "Stayin' Alive" so that has been adjusted as well. **

**Don't forget! Add what you think in that review along with suggestions! I think these author's notes are longer than the story..... oops..... At least it looks long and worth reading now!**

**Okay, things I need you guys to decide on:**

**Which of the following should be done?**

**a.) Bring my valuable OC (Jade) in and hook her up with Iggy (Read Music to the Max or Jade in the Sand on her)**

**b.) Set up Nudge and Iggy**

**c.) Set up Ella and Iggy**

**d.) Forget about Iggy's love life**

**That's all for now folks! *Bugs Bunny starts chasing me***


	3. The REAL Chapter 3

**Annabeth Chase POV**

Finally, after nearly ten minutes of our driver singing songs (ranging from "Toxic" by Britney Spears to "Gives You Hell" by the All American Rejects), the yellow vehicle came to a halt at the bustling entrance/exit of JFK airport. Being seated closest to the driver, Percy took the liberty of paying the man quickly with a twenty dollar bill, and all three of us frantically rushed to get out of the taxi.

Percy and I muttered a quick "Thanks" before stepping on to the pavement, free of the stench of cheese puffs, cigarette butts and stagnant sweat. Unfortunately, Nico had no such luck. He had tripped on the curb and his face was flat on the grey sidewalk.

_Oomph..._

Nico scrambled hurriedly to get up, rushing to my side with only a small cut on the side of his jaw.

"Thank Poseidon!" Percy exclaimed as he hugged the pole connected to the crosswalk signal. Nico and I exchanged a worried glance—silently questioning our friend's sanity—then looked away, pretending not to know him. Passersby took an uncertain glimpse at Percy, who was practically glued to the metal beam.

Suddenly, a lightning bolt flashed brightly in the sky, rapidly followed by rumbling thunder. The sky had finally begun to clear up at first, probably due to the settlement of the throne dilemma. But, Percy just _had_ to get Zeus angry by only being grateful towards his father. I sighed and eyed the sky nervously as the lightning and thunder seemed to creep closer and closer to where we stood.

"I mean, thank the gods!" Percy shouted out, correcting himself. The atmosphere quickly resumed its murky shade of dark blue.

Nico snickered to my left, earning a glare from Percy, who had just recently detached himself from the silver object. To think this was the kid I shared, what? Two kisses along with a crush? Now, _that_ is just pathetic.

"Okay…Nico? Seaweed Brain? Next time we're in public, I have _no_ idea who _either_ of you are," I stated, walking towards the metal doors with whatever dignity I still had left.

As the two idiots walked behind me—laughing of course—I stood in front of one of the security guards who were allowing travelers into the airport.

My hand whipped the demigod ID out of my Coliseum-printed wallet, and showed it to the official, who quickly let us through.

Because of our battered-up appearance, demi-gods who embarked on quests usually had issues with the officials. So, Chiron got permission from the gods to give all the campers at Camp Half-Blood a handy, little piece of plastic. Luckily, with the Mist, mortals only saw the ID as a bus pass, thus not being clued in to the existence of our kind.

"So…where to, now?" I asked, once we reached the luggage center of the airport.

"Now?" Nico asked rhetorically, a grin growing on that normally-blank face of his. "We travel the paths of the luggage express!" Nico finished with a few chuckles. I raised an eyebrow at the twelve-year-old before me—rubbing his hands together whilst eyeing the conveyor belt—while Percy punched the air with his fist.

I, reluctantly, followed the two beings I call my 'friends' to an empty, revolving luggage carrier. Percy had his leg raised to get on to the machine when two "women" with a pair of scaly tails approached us. Mortals casually walked pass, going about their business. I didn't know what _they _were seeing, but, as seen through the Mist, there were two dracaena women.

"Aw, man! Just when we got here, too," a quiet mumble came from behind me. I tore my gaze away from the snake women to look incredulously at Nico. In response, he shrugged as if two women with tails coming towards us was normal—which, technically, it sort of was.

Percy pulled a golden 'pen' from his pocket, and clicked the button at its end. Instantly, my friend's weapon—Riptide—materialized. Meanwhile, I pulled out the celestial bronze knife and my magical Yankees cap from a pocket of a small backpack I bought as a souvenir from Washington D.C.

I pulled the baseball cap onto my head just before I spotted Nico yanking out his Stygian iron sword from somewhere; where the kid hid it—I have no idea.

I was about to stab the monsters with my blade, but I never got the chance because, just then, both were knocked to the ground.

I looked towards Percy and Nico, but they were still where I left them—standing in front of the dracaena bodies, their weapons hanging in the air. The expression on their faces was clearly surprised. After I tore off my cap, Percy, Nico, and I simultaneously whirled our heads upwards to look at whoever (or _what_ever) attacked our targets. There stood what I assumed to be two monsters, one male and one female, with wings attached to their backs, landing gracefully on the tiled floors. Their arms were crossed over their chests, and they eyed us with a menacing glare.

"Look at what has finally decided to leave the depths of Tartarus! Haven't seen any of your kind yet," Percy taunted the beings, four more of them running towards the first two.

The female furrowed her eyebrows at us and the male just stared. I must say, he was pretty good looking—but don't tell Percy I said that. He tends to become quite possessive whenever a comment like that slips from my mouth.

A younger female, with dark skin and bushy hair, who stood behind the eldest female peered over, and she started giggling as she looked at me. The oldest female seemed to be in a fighting stance to protect the others—I assumed she was the leader of the group.

_They really have to start putting brains into these monsters. Really, since when do monsters _giggle_? Sure, they laugh that evil kind of laugh, but I'm almost positive that they don't giggle, _I thought.

"Haven't seen any of your kind either… Didn't know there was anything as revolting as you. Plus, it's not every day that I meet three stupid kids that have the guts to use weapons out in public (which should get you filed for terrorism or something) and stick around to be eaten by snake women," the leader retorted.

As Nico used his own sword to slice the unconscious dracaena into dust, Percy used his own weapon to attack the winged monsters head on.

Right when the male had jumped in front of the leader (to protect her, I guess) Percy swiped Riptide across the male's torso. _Wait... Monsters don't normally protect each other..._

No dust came. The black-haired male just stood there, glaring defiantly at Percy as the girl was looking over the male, just as astonished as the rest of us.

If Riptide's celestial bronze didn't work…

"Percy…" I started tentatively. "I don't think they're monsters…" I placed my blade back inside my bag.

"Gee… I know Iggy's pretty hideous, but that doesn't mean _we're_ monsters," a blonde boy off to the side shouted out, obviously joking, since he started cracking up. The tallest one of the group, a strawberry blonde male, playfully whacked him on the arm—he must be Iggy. The rest of the "not-monsters" laughed, aside from the dark, silent male.

I decided to butt in right there. "So, if you guys aren't monsters, then _what_, exactly, _are you_?"

"Sorry, that would be top-secret information. It's been great helping you with these little…" the leader paused, "whatever-you-call-them, but we've gotta jet. See ya!" Just as the she turned around on her heel, Percy ran after her.

* * *

**Hey guys... It's been awhile hasn't it? Guess what? My editor, ****Blissful-X-Optimism****, thankfully found the lost chapter saved on her computer. So yeah that chapter up there? Is right where it is supposed to be, thank God -wipes forehead-. **

**Oh geeze... Now I see one of the cons of not updating in forever... So many reviews to answer to... -groans- Look at all those! Okay... I'll start answering them -grumbles as I click various windows away to find the review page- Found it.... And here we go...:**

wishihadwings=  
_O.O Please have mercy! Here's a chapter! Well not really.... But it wasn't there before and it is now! So... Hehehe.... No harpies nor erasers! Please?!_

personage who you don't know=  
_I changed their names?? I don't think I did... =/_

**...Wow... After you read the one's asking to update soon, votes for iggy's love life, and etc., there aren't that many reviews... That killed my ego just a bit -wipes tear-**

**Okay, well review to this new addition and Imma start working on the fifth chapter. Right after I update at least ONE of my other stories.**

**By the way, I've been thinking. I should really choose one person to remind me nonstop to update for each story. Like, I'll give you my e-mail, tumblr, formspring, facebook, whatever through a PM and you pester me to update the story of mine which you are assigned to. Does that sound good to you guys? Cause I can never do something unless I KNOW there'll be consequences if I don't. And the consequence of not updating will be that I have to endure your annoying notifications until I do.**

**So yeah... Later.**

**-**_Cat_


	4. Chapter 4

**For those of you wondering 'Hey, I read this one alreayd! Am I being jipped? Well... ****The chapter that was meant to be before this is now there. Go read it!!**

* * *

**Annabeth Chase POV**

As I saw my best friend run up to the… whatever it was, I felt my blood boil. Probably because Percy happened to be running up to something that could possibly rip his head off and turn on us at any second. I thought over whether I should stop him or not until I heard a soft voice.

"We wouldn't do that," objected the youngest, and the most adorable little girl I have ever seen to be precise. Wait... my eyes widened in surprise. I'm sure I didn't say that out loud. So how had she known what I thought?

_I read your mind._ A voice in my head said simply, ending in a carefree tone. I jumped in place. Why was the child's voice inside my mind and not in the atmosphere where it belonged?

_Because we're- erm… Max'll murder me if she finds out I told you anything. So, I'll just let Percy tell you, since he knows about everything already. _The little girl stated. I answered her with: How does he knows about this?

_I can't tell you that, it's supposed to be hush-hush. Sorry Annabeth._ Now the cherub knows my name. What doesn't she know? I looked up from the girl to see Percy with an anxious expression towards the eldest female, who I suppose was the leader of the six since they all seemed to look towards her with a respect, I'm guessing she's the one the angel-like child had called 'Max'. What's going on over there?

**Maximum Ride POV**

"Get back here!" I shouted at the moving piece of heavenly goodness. I chased the cloaked being down the streets of New York as it left a trail of delicious crumbs in its wake. You read that right, 'crumbs'. I, Maximum Ride, was chasing one of my mother's cookies after he ran away from the cookie jar after I had lifted the lid. It was the only one left and he would. Be. Mine.

Secret Agent Chip was definitely the smartest cookie of the bunch, but even _he_ could not get away from _me_.

Well, that's what I thought until it jumped into a metallic red convertible and drove off into the horizon, cackling madly after screaming, "You'll never get your hands on me cookie-eating bi-"

Just then, the city of New York began shaking, skyscrapers crashing down, sidewalks cracking open, the whole shebang. All of a sudden, I was back in the airplane, lying on a soft surface of black material. Stupid cookie. I glared at the cloth in front of me. I'll get it next time.

I twisted in my position so I was facing upwards. I sighed peacefully, until I saw Fang looking down at me with something dancing behind those usually-stoic eyes of his. Happiness? No. Laughter? No, definitely not. I was stumped on what emotion was swimming in the dark-chocolate depths.

"Good to see you return to the land of the living," he stated, a light tone in his comforting voice.

I stuck my tongue out at him and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Then it hit me. Why was I in Fang's lap? I sat up at lightning speed.

"When did I get on to your lap?" I questioned him.

"You were talking in your sleep about tracking down 'Secret Agent Chip.' Then you raised the metal divider in your sleep and just, well, laid down." Smooth explanation, but I know I don't move much in my sleep. Yeah, I sleep-talk, but I don't do much action other than switching from side to side and occasionally punching the closest person to me (ask Nudge about that incident, she'll keep you listening for days). I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head at Fang, knowing he was lying.

"You were leaning against the window, and then you practically crash landed on to this thing," he gestured towards the now lifted metal barrier. "So, I moved it up and put you on my lap so you'd be more comfortable," my life-long best friend shrugged casually.

I nodded, content with his explanation.

"Aww. I'm touched that you care about me so much to make me cozy," I joked in a small voice, folding my hands in my lap, pouting a bit and tilting my head to the side. Fang rolled his eyes the second the seat-belt icon above our head lit up.

"Passengers, this is your captain speaking. We will be landing at JFK Airport in approximately ten minutes. Please buckle your seat belts and secure all compartments, tables and loose belongings. We thank you for flying JetBlue Airlines. I am Captain Keith McKerry and have a great day," the hollow, yet cheery sounding voice came over the aircraft's speakers.

I fastened the safety device while Fang checked under his seat to make sure his laptop was safely tucked away. Clutching my blue windbreaker in my hands, I gazed out the window to my left, watching the clouds drift by, the sun still resting, not yet reaching the horizon. The threatening clouds had vanished, as if the storm had never taken place. The buildings of New York City and the striking lights were visible from behind the glass.

Finally, the sensation you get when landing filled the air. Causing younger children to cry out and a whole lot of people to place a piece of gum into their mouths. After a few minutes of that, the plane bounced twice as it landed on the runway of JFK Airport.

The seat belt icon had switched off and the vehicle was full of chatter and movement. Behind us, Angel and Nudge were standing on the aisle seat's arm to reach the compartment that was way above their reach. To make sure neither of them fell on to a civilian or injured themselves, Fang quickly carried each of the two down to the floor and grabbed their pink and purple bags for them. Angel's was a purple satchel with the blond of the Bratz posing on the cover. Nudge's was a black and silver "Op Art Sabrina Style Coach Bag" (Nudge's exact wording). The $298 bag was a gift from my mother to Nudge, why anyone would spend that much on a purse was beyond me.

In front of us, Gazzy was gently holding his green windbreaker under one arm as Iggy retrieved their belongings. In Iggy's left hand was Gazzy's black and red Transformers backpack that happened to have a wire or two sticking out of one of the pockets. Iggy, Fang and I didn't have an actual carry-on bags with us since most of our belongings were in our luggage and everything that was important we had stashed into the younger kids' bags. Fang only had his laptop case to keep his XPS in.

Soon enough, we filed out of the cramped airplane, walking as fast as possible in the incredibly tight walkways. The whole time I had an urge to punch the nearest person, which would have been a serious business man who happened to be glaring at his iPhone screen. At last, we reached the point where the stewardesses thanked us and said their goodbyes. The seven of us, including Total, zoomed down the hallway leading to the airport.

Once we got past all the security checkpoints, we walked towards the luggage pickup area. We were beginning to calm a bit, seeing as the space between each individual person was fairly wide.

But then the relaxed vibes that had begun to settle in our minds fled when we saw two women with _tail_ attack three teenagers nearby. Why does stuff like this always happen to us?

Being the hero I am, I nudged Fang lightly in the shoulder. When he looked over at me, I nodded my head over to the scene on my right. My second in command nodded, already knowing I wanted to pull my hero act and together, we extended our wings. If the people here didn't care about women with snake tails, they wouldn't care about teenagers with wings, right? Guess not, as we freed our wings to show the world, gasps and whispers were heard throughout the airport. I looked around the spacious room that contained nearly ten conveyor belts to see almost every set of eyes on Fang and I. No turning back now.

Together, we set off as high as we could in the confined area. Sticking our feet out in front of us, we slammed into the heads of the two women, just as we did with the Flyboys back in Hawaii. Landing, the two of us saw that the beings were unconscious, most likely not expecting a blow to the head from combat boot-wearing bird children. But really, who would?

I crossed my tan arms over my chest and kept my wings out, our secret being blown anyway. Fang did the same. Looking up from what I'm guessing were reptile-human hybrids , I saw three teenagers, each wielding an incredibly sharp, shiny weapon in their hands. Tense teens plus pointy knives equals bad. Thus, Fang and I moved to stand in front of the flock, who had ran over when we knocked the "women" unconscious.

There were two boys in front of us, one that looked to be around my age with black hair that was a bit shaggy and fell right over his eyebrows, his eyes a blue-green color as he looked at us, his face had a smirk plastered onto it, his eyes laughing.

The other seemed to be near the age of twelve. He was the owner of messy black hair that covered his mysterious dark brown eyes. His olive toned face seemed a tad bit confused, though the main emotion seemed like boredom. On the hand that wielded an onyx sword was a skull ring. Oh great, another Fang on our hands.

To our left was a girl that looked around sixteen, her dirty blond hair in a pony tail behind her. Her thunderous grey eyes were narrowed, as if trying to figure something out about us. Gee, I wonder if she's questioning the wings.

"Look what's finally decided to leave the depths of Tartarus! Haven't seen any of your kind yet." Mr. Green Eyes spoke. I felt my eyebrows knit together as I worried that we might needto contact the nearest mental institute and fast. From behind me, I heard Angel laugh at my thoughts.

As usual, I felt an urge to stick some sort of comment into the air. "Haven't seen any of your kind either… It's not every day that I meet three stupid kids that have the guts to use weapons out in public, which should get you filed for terrorism or something, while sticking around to be eaten by snake women."

The youngest stepped forward and whisked his blade straight through the mutants, having them automatically turn into sulfur-scented yellow dust on contact. Maybe they're _magical_ reptile-human hybrids. Meanwhile, Fang had jumped in front of me when the eldest boy had made a move to cut right through with us. When I expected Fang to keel over, nothing happened.

I inspected his torso, but he was perfectly fine, just as how he was before, not even a cut on his shirt.

"You know, normally when someone saves you from getting killed, you at least say thank you, not try to slice them open like a piece of meat," I muttered while checking on Fang once more. Wouldn't you if your friend was supposed to be dead but was standing like nothing even happened?

"Percy…" My head whipped up to see the blond speaking. "I don't think they're monsters…" she slowly stuffed her knife into a pouch on her backpack. Monsters? I wonder what the government is going to think about this. "Mr. President? I'm here to report several teenagers attacking us and calling us monsters in the luggage pickup area of JFK Airport, do you have any comment on this?," most likely, the guy would just laugh at us.

"Gee… I know Iggy's pretty hideous, but that doesn't mean we're monsters," Gazzy remarked, resulting in Iggy punching his companion jokingly. The rest of us snickered.

The girl spoke again, "So, if you guys aren't monsters, what are you?"

"Sorry, that would be top secret information. So, it's been great helping you with these little… whatever you call them, but we've gotta jet. Bye now." I spun on my heel and began to walk back towards the luggage-go-round, only to hear heavy footsteps behind us..

'Percy' appeared in front of me, as Fang and I glared at him. He flinched slightly but continued to look me in the eyes.

"Are you the bird kids that are starting at Goode High School?" He inquired, a nervous expression filling his eyes.

I nodded slowly, unsure of how he knew that information. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Mom is going to kill me when she hears about this…" he groaned.

"Wait, are you one of the people who's supposed to help 'the flock' with everything?" I asked, making air quotes around the words 'the flock' while furrowing my eyebrows in slow comprehension. He smiled tensely.

"That's me," Percy chuckled apprehensively. I brought a hand against my face, rubbing my fingers against my temple.

The people who were supposed to help me save the world were a group of weapon-happy teenagers. Perfect.

* * *

**Dear Readers,**

**I apologize for the MAJOR lateness of this update. My editor, Blissful-x-Optimism, has been quite busy, so I decided to take the editting into my own hands. Ha... I probably should've updated WAY more during the summer, but eh, waddaya expect? It was _summer. _When you're supposed to be a lazy bum and all. Hahaha. Well, I'll TRY to update sooner. I'm in honors again this year (might be getting kicked out due to low grades but who knows?). Plus there's the usual teen drama. Fun... Lol. OKAY! Review Response Time!!!**

**RedRangerBelt: Well.... If you read this chapter, everyone meets each other right now. Hahaha**

**igsdabom: LMAO! Luv ur name xD I'll get to the whole Iggy situation at the bottom of this note.**

**..: OMG, love your name too!! Hahaha, well, I've considered that pairing before writing this story, so it just MIGHT appear. I'm not a hundred percent sure. **

**jj: Haha, I see you're a more "to the point" sort of person. I'll keep that in mind.**

**raikimonducktape99: sweet pen name ^_^. And yes, Izzy Jr. brings me so much joy. -wipes tear- lmao**

**Winged-Vampyre-Gallagher-Girl: How many awesome pen names are there? God. Lol, love urs too!!! OMG, did u read the third Gallagher book yet. I was like, screaming for most of it. xD And I'm glad to see SOMEONE supports Jade. lol**

**iscreamdrizzle: Yeah, I tweaked their ages a bit. Heh... But it helps the plot out a TON.**

**Violet Tsirblou: I hear ya, everywhere you look there's a romance here, a romance there. But you gotta admit, it's good. Lmao, tyvm for ur support!!**

**DarrenShanIsMine: Well, I've thought of your suggestion so many times once I read your review, it's not even funny. But Iggy's love life is so far, undecided.**

**OKAY!!! Iggy Time: **

Iggy: Yes!!! Which girl do I get put with? -jumps up and down-

**Me: That, Iggy, is undecided. I'll probably just give you a love life whenever some romance/comedy/filling in stuff is needed. Sorry**

**Iggy: -pouts- Fine.... But I'm good as long as I get my own trailer/ -puppy dog eyes- **

**Me: Fine, fine, it's in the back -snaps fingers and trailer appears-**

**Iggy: -squeals-**

**HAHAHA. So.... Yeah. Sorry if there was bad grammar in this chapter and if it doesn't make sense. Put your opinions/flames/compliments/comments in a review and I'll use them to improve! Muy gracias! ^_-**

**Love ya!  
**_123-Cat-Cat-321_

**P.S.**

**The chapter that was meant to be before this is now there. Go read it!!**


End file.
